The Dark One and The Evil Queen
by Lara Knight
Summary: I just really wanted to write a dark!Emma fic. Swanqueen.


_**so my thoughts be Regina and Emma bring out the worst in each other in the best possible way. First try at Swan Queen don't hate me plz.**_

From the moment Emma took that dagger in her hand she felt something change deep inside her. Some fundamental driving force to be good, to be the savior was just turned off. Like a switch, the whole stupid world that she worked so hard for seemed unimportant.

On some level she knows she shouldn't have just taken off from storybrook, they are all probably worried about her. That would normally somewhat faze the saviour but now it just...doesn't. She thinks to herself "I really don't care, which is strange because I feel like I should." Something is missing, Emma didn't know what it was but something is.

 _I can feel something growing now. A feeling, a need. It's deep and almost animistic. I need to do something bad. No, I need a distraction. My inner savior, that's what I was called right? Says to distract myself from that wonderful dark feeling. For now I shall if only to let it grow some more._

 _I suddenly feel a jolt of energy shoot through me, my whole body seems to be buzzing. My heart is beating along with someone elses._

 _And just like that as soon as it came the feeling is gone again. The darkness is back and it feel so very good._

 _I come back around to the idea of seeing how my 'family' as they so like to call themselves are going back home without me._

"Hook, give it back!" Regina demanded, her anger growing.

"She's MY girlfriend. I should have the dagger!" Hook told her, getting in her face.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't have the dagger! It gives you complete control over her and you, hook are a pirate" Regina said attempting to take the dagger back.

"You are still the evil queen, Regina. Evil is in your nature, never mind your name!" Hook yelled back holding the dagger firmly in his hand.

"That's it, Hook!" Regina flicked her wrist and sent him flying, he through the dagger up as he was forceful pulled miles away. It landed perfectly in Regina's small hand.

"Does anyone else disagree with me having the dagger?!" She asked, Particularly to Snow and Charming.

"No, no Regina. You are the best equipped to protect it and Emma as well" Snow replied for the pair while Charming just nodded in the background.

"Mom, can we go home?" Henry asked quietly.

She had gotten so caught up in the whole scene that she hadn't even looked at her son in the last 10 minutes. She hadn't even checked to see how he was handling his mother disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Yes, of course Henry" Regina leaned down and straighten up his coat with a forced smile.

* * *

"Hello?" Regina called out. She was in her PJ's if you could call them that. Emma had already renamed them the barely linguine. The was no sound, she just kind knew there was someone there.

She stood up from her bed and walked over to her window, hands ready for a battle. A fireball quickly forming in her palm.

"Now, now. There is no need for that, my queen" Emma made her presence known on the king size bed. Laying on it playing with a snow globe she found on Regina's shelf.

"Emma" She says obviously trying to keep her voice strong, fireball still in hand.

'Now, now. Your majesty, you won't be needing that. I'm the dark one, I'm not rude." Emma never looked up from the snow globe.

Regina crushed the fireball before walking over to Emma. "You're not the dark one, Emma" she said blankly taking the snow globe back.

"Did you miss the event earlier? I can give you the highlights if you hit your head when I PULLED YOU OUT OF A VOTREX OF EVIL BECAUSE OF IT IM THE FREAKING DARK ONE REGINA" Emma crossed her arms still relaxing on Regina's bed, still a little upset without a snow globe.

"Your still you. I mean you got an evil queen wardrobe upgrade but your still Emma underneath" Regina sat on the bed next to her and reached over to comfort the blonde.

When the former Evil Queen touched the former Saviours leg sparks fly. Literally. Red sparks.

"WHAT THE FUCK REGINA? ARE YOU TRYING TO CAST SOME KIND OF SPELL ON ME? BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK IT'S NOT THAT EASY" a sudden rage took over Emma. The darkness from before was rising to the surface. She was losing control.

"I was not. You know what , Miss Swan what are you even doing in my house? Don't you have the worlds most perfect couple to visit?" Regina felt her new leaf slipping, fast. Rage from all those years ago bubbling to the top.

"I don't even fucking know. Who would want to visit an rude old queen?" Emma took a few step towards Regina. Their tempers sizzling together.

"I think you should leave, Miss Swan" Regina grabbed her arm and sparks fly again.

The pair blink a few times. Emma just opens her mouth with no sound.

"I'm sorry. That was my bad. Temper, it always been there" Emma began after 3 minutes of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry Emma" Regina touched her forehead, moving the hairs from the dark ones face.

Sparks again.

"Would you quit trying to set us on fire woman? Like I know I'm hot and all but still" Emma grinned waving the smoke away.

"Whatever you think, Swan. Why are you still here? I tell you to leave and you don't? Are you trying to take advantage of me in my current state?" The mayor asked her finger resting on her bottom teeth.

Emma thought for a moment about how the Evil Queen and the Mayor of Storybrooke was trying to seduce her. She didn't let that thought take up more than a moment before pouncing. She pinned the queen to her own bed in one quick move. That animal need to do something bad was drawn to the Evil Queen so strongly at this point Emma didn't think she could leave if she wanted to.

The tiny firework explode from Emma's hands and she realizes what she's doing. It felt so good. The link between Regina and feeing good quickly forms.

"Emma, your still on top of me" Regina points out after a few minutes of the dark one being lost in her on head.

"I've got it" Emma says after half getting off her.

"When the sparks fly your evil queen brings out the dark one" Emma says, feeling the darkness getting ready to take over again. It wanted to so badly. She could let it drive for a little while give her a break. No one could blame her.

"Or the dark one brings out the evil queen" Regina suggested in a deep thought.

The wave of darkness rushed over Emma in that moment. She surged forward and kissed Regina's. Who was first surprised but then kissed her back. their eyes both closed Emma pushed Regina's back onto the bed. Regina slide her tongue along Emma's bottom lip which was quickly opened and followed by a bite. Regina sucked the lip the s biting as she leaded back releasing it and longing up into her lovers eyes she only saw black. Emma look down at the new pitch blackness of what she guess where both their eyes and thought "now we re unstoppable".

* * *

 ** _~Lara Knight_**


End file.
